Operation: Sex You Up
by rockerchick16
Summary: Sequel to Owned. Inuyasha thought he had it all: a successful job, awesome house and cars, the perfect girlfriend. Yet, something was still missing, Sex. It was time to construct the ultimate plan, Operation: Sex You Up was about to commence.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here, the sequel to Owned! If you haven't read Own, please do. Anyway, make sure u review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Prologue**

You know, life sucked. Well, only to Inuyasha. He thought he had it all: a successful job, awesome house and cars, the perfect girlfriend. Yet, something was still missing. Could it be the lack of sex? Yea, that had to be it. It had been two years since he started dating his girl. **Two years!** Why the hell wasn't he getting any? The closes he got was make out sessions and the occasional 'sneak and see her in nothing but her underwear.' That can only satisfy him for so long. He wanted, no, demanded more. Didn't she know that he had needs too? Inuyasha understood that she been through hell and back, but did that mean she had to shut him out? She finally made amends with her father, so she should be moving on right? She could at least let him do something; fondle her breast, dirty dance, **something**. Something was better than nothing. It was driving him crazy. The lack of sex was finally getting to him. If Miroku ever found out, no, hell would freeze over before he let that happen.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. He wanted Kagome badly. Wet dreams were getting him nowhere. He was glad that she went back to school to get her degree in Early Childhood Education. It made her happy. She was practically on cloud nine. He could remember the countless times she talked about opening a daycare. Was that another reason? Her going back to school? He banged his head against his desk. It was official, life sucked and Kami was laughing his ass off. _Fuck you Kami._

He heard gentle scratches on the door. Getting up, he opened the door to let Aiko in. She had gotten big and sadly annoying. Kagome was paying more attention to the cat than to him. Of course he was jealous, but it was his fault since he gave it to her.

"You miss her too?"

"Meow."

Inuyasha sighed again, but let her in. Whenever Kagome went off to school, Aiko made it a habit to find him and stay with him. He tried to refuse once, but she would give him the look, big eyes.

Inuyasha walked back over to his desk and Aiko jumped on it and laid down.

"She's forgetting about us Aiko." He stroked her fur and she purred. "I mean, you see her more than I do. I can't even sleep in the same bed with her 'cause she's afraid I'll scare you. Can you believe that?"

"Meow."

"I know." _Wow, I'm as low as I can go if I'm having a conversation with a cat._ Inuyasha knew he had to do something. He had planned to be mated and have her pregnant by now. Of course, things never went as planned. Maybe taking her somewhere alone away from everyone would do the trick. Nope, he tried that and end up spending their 'alone time' with his father. Inuyasha was getting a headache.

The best way was domination. He grinned. Hell yea! Lock her in a room and have his sweet way with her. That was the best idea he had.

"Master Inuyasha," the door creaked opened and in came his maid Raiza. "Lady Kagome has arrived home early. I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you Raiza," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Master," she let out a small chuckle before leaving. After hearing her owner's name, Aiko jumped off the desk and ran out the door.

Inuyasha grumbled, but left his office. There she was, standing by the front door with a smile. Aiko was purring and rubbing up against her.

"I missed you too Aiko."

"Kagome."

"Hey Inuyasha." He practically ran to her and hugged her. "What is with you?" she said giggling.

"I just missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long."

"I know." He put her down and captured her lips with his, sending a chilling sensation through her body.

Kagome pulled away before it got too intense. "Inuyasha." She was breathless which only made Inuyasha grin. "You're acting weird."

"Nope, this is just me being me."

She narrowed her eyes, but kept her mouth shut on the subject. "Anyway, finished my classes early because I only had exams."

"Great, now you can spend your free time with me."

"Meow." Inuyasha groaned. Aiko always got what she wanted.

"Aw, what's the matter?"

Kagome bent down to pick her up, but Inuyasha stopped her. "She's fine. Anyway, let's go out. It's been awhile since we spent time together."

"That's because you always try to start something with me and not in a good way."

"But I would love to finish them, you just won't let me." Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha prayed that he didn't ruin his chance.

"Fine."

His ears swerved in her direction. "What?"

"I said fine." she said with a huff. "You're right; we haven't spent any time together."

He kissed her cheek and looked at his watch, it was just about noon. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"Okay, let me go put my things away. Be back in five mintues."

"'Kay." She began making her way up the stairs. "Kagome." She turned back to Inuyasha. "I love you."

She blushed but smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha." And went back to walking upstairs.

Yep, he was going to mate with her this year and there was no stopping him. Operation: Sex You Up was about to begin. Inuyasha chuckled as the gears in his head began turning. He had to plan carefully or it would back fire again. Failure was not an option unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life alone, unmated with only his right hand as his closest friend.

**So what do you think? I thought for the sequel I would focus on Inuyasha instead of Kagome. Tell me what you think! Also, check out my top my top stories Dirty Dancer, Second Chance at Love, and My Beautiful Dark Fantasy. Remember it helps to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics = Thoughts**

**I couldn't wait 2 weeks so here is the next chapter!**

**A/N: My goal is to reach 500 reviews by the end of this story. I cannot succeed without my reviews. So I ask you to please review! It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 1: Phase 1-Play Dirty**

Inuyasha sighed as he gazed at Kagome. Since they left for lunch, she had been talking nonstop about her classes. It wasn't like he was uninterested; he just wanted to talk about something else; about them. He pushed his food around and gave her the occasional smile, which she always returned. She couldn't be that dense, there was no possible way. Inuyasha had to stop the nonsense before he was forced to pound his head against the table over and over again.

"Kagome, I'm glad you had a great time at school." She smiled at him. "But let's talk about us for a sec."

"What about us?" The look of innocence appeared on her face, but Inuyasha kept his temper under control.

"Well, our two year anniversary is coming up."

"It is?" She gasped, eyes widening. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I forgot."

Inuyasha wanted to scream, but remained calm. He had a lot of work cut out for him if he was going to get his way. Baby steps were important. _Yes, baby steps. _"It's okay Kagome. You've been busy with school."

"But that's something I should always remember. I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you." And there it was, a golden opportunity to get what he wanted. He practically quivered in delight.

"Well, I am kinda hurt that you forgot." Yep, he was playing the wounded animal card. It wasn't fair, but desperate times calls for desperate measures and he was beyond desperate. Inuyasha was willing to use every dirty trick in the book if it meant he could get what he desired. "But I will forgive you on one condition."

Inuyasha watched her go stiff in her seat. He could tell she thought he was up to something, but wasn't going to call him on it. After all, she dug her own hole. He was just trying to help her out of it.

Slowly but surely she responded. "What condition would that be?"

"Let's go out tonight. There is this new club that opened up and I want to go." He laughed when he saw the shocked look on her face. Finally, things were going according to plan.

"You want to take me to a new club?"

"Yep."

"And that's it?"

"And dance with me of course." He took a sip of his drink, hoping Kagome didn't see the grin that was forming.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Besides, it's been far too long since we did anything fun."

"Well, I always want to do something fun. You're the one that always has to change the plan."

"I believe my fun and your fun are two different things," she said dryly. Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay, when are we going?"

"Tonight. In fact, let's go shopping. I want you to look sexy tonight."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he tried to look as innocent as possible. "I just want to spend time with the woman I love. With the woman that has been rejecting me nonstop; with the woman that pushes me away; with the woman that-"

"Okay, okay, I got it." She grumbled. Sending her on a guilt trip was fun. _Finally, things are going my way._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha followed Kagome through the mall. They had been walking around aimlessly. Every store he suggested was immediately rejected. Okay, so maybe Kagome had every right to reject them since they were mostly sex shops. Who knew there were so many in the mall? He made a mental note to check them out later. Maybe there was something inside that could help him with his schemes. Right now, he had to focus on Kagome, the woman who was refusing to wear something sexy.<p>

"How much longer Kagome," he whined. Inuyasha had to give it to her, she was trying. _Could she still be uncomfortable with her body?_

"I don't see anything I want to wear."

"How about actually going into a store to look?"

"Stop being so cranky." He stuck his tongue out which only caused her to roll her eyes. Kagome finally picked a store, thank Kami. It wasn't bad. Hopefully, there was something that appealed to both Kagome and him.

"Hey, how about this?" Inuyasha pulled a red mini skirt off of a rack. He held it up for her to see and grinned. "You would look real sexy in this." Her faced turned the same shade as the skirt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached for it, but he quickly sidestepped her. "Put that back."

"Try it on."

"Hell no." she looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Come on Kagome. You don't have to buy it. I just want to see you wear it once." She glared at him. "Please."

"Have you found something you like?" They both jumped at the voice. It was a customer assistant. "Would you like a dressing room?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, puppy dog eyes. She threw her hands up and sighed. "Fine, but only if I can find a top to go with it."

"I can find you one if you like." The customer assistant looked her up and down. "You have great legs so this skirt will help you show them off perfectly. Some thigh-high boots would look great with this too."

Kagome snatched the skirt out of Inuyasha's hand and marched to the dressing room. Inuyasha followed silently. He plucked a black halter top off a nearby rack and handed it to Kagome before she slammed the door in his face. He took a seat and waited for Kagome. The customer assistant returned and slid Kagome a box which Inuyasha assumed were shoes. He felt giddy, like a teen waiting for his prom date. Kagome was about to walk out in a drop dead gorgeous outfit that would have any man or woman falling to their knees to worship her. His hands were getting sweaty and his heartbeat was accelerating. At any moment, Kagome would walk through the door. Inuyasha just hoped that he could keep himself under control.

"Kagome, are you done yet?" He heard some noise and then it went quiet.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course I won't laugh." He heard the lock click and the door opened. His mouth dropped opened as he gazed at the goddess before him.

The skirt reached mid-thigh. The boots reached a few centimeters below the skirt. Yes, her legs were looking delicious. The boots were laced up and had a nice heel to them. He thought about them digging into his back. The halter top hugged her chest perfectly; it showed just the right amount of cleavage. Inuyasha dug his nails into his leg, taking deep and steady breaths.

"You don't like it do you?" Kagome tried her best to cover up and not look embarrassed as Inuyasha continued to remain silent. "Inuyasha?"

Before he could stop his self, Inuyasha was up and made his way to her. She backed up until she was back inside the dressing room. He had closed and locked the door. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a little afraid of the look in his eyes. "Inu-"

He pinned her against the wall with his body and captured her lips. She gasped at the sudden contact and Inuyasha used the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth. Kagome tried to pull away, but it was no use. Her hands had gripped his shoulders, but began to loosen as she became enticed with the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her cheek until he reached her neck. He licked and nipped where her shoulder and neck joined. A moan escaped her lips and she found herself wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's waist. He moved his hands to her butt and squeezed. He sucked her neck. The heat between her legs intensified and she squeezed her legs tighter around him. Inuyasha's mouth found her's again, and he licked her lips. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out. "Don't st-"

"Is everything okay in there?" They both snapped out of their trance and looked at the door. It was that damn customer assistant.

Kagome realized the position they were in and tried to detangle herself, but Inuyasha kept a firm grip on her. She looked back at him and saw his eyes close. He was trying to calm his self.

"E-Everything is fine." Kagome finally called out.

"Well, let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She finally left and Kagome released the breath she had been holding. "Inuyasha?"

He slowly let her go and backed to the door, not facing her. "I'll let you change." He walked out, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

Inuyasha took his seated and placed his head and his hands. _What the fuck just happened? Did I lose control?_

**TBC**

**What do you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that there are several people upset about how I ended Owned with Kagome thanking her father and moving on. However, I do know what I am doing. I know that a rape victim would not act this way. Everyone handles things differently and in this sequel, I am touching on Kagome's feelings. It will be a slow and steady process, but you must pay attention. This sequel will bring out her true feelings. So thank you everyone for telling me how you feel about Kagome's personality. I appreciate it, but have a little faith in me please. I do know what I am doing. Thank you and enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 2: Phase 2-Dance on me**

Inuyasha took several breaths, in and out. He closed his eyes and focused on his out of control heartbeat. _That's it, steady breaths. _He focused on another part of his body, trying to calm it down. His pants couldn't take any more of the friction. _I need to think of something disturbing._ He thought about the time he let Rin braid his hair. It had been a disaster and Sesshomaru made sure Inuyasha never forgot about it. It was humiliating. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings by fixing his hair, so he wore it all day in the safety of his home. He didn't expect Sesshomaru to take a picture. Whenever Sesshomaru needed Inuyasha to do something, he would just remind him of the photo and Inuyasha was his to command, well, so to speak. Obtaining and destroying the photo was another plan he had to make, but that was for later. Now, he was calm and everything was in order.

Sadly, his mind raced back to the action moments ago. He could not believe that Kagome and he were so close to making love in that dressing room. If that customer assistant had not interrupted, he was sure he would have had Kagome naked wearing only her thigh-high boots against the wall. Damn, he had to stop thinking about it. He needed to stop thinking about their recent activity, but it was so damn hard! Her creamy legs wrapped around his waist, her slender fingers gripping his hair, her soft lips and tongue sashaying its way into his mouth.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face. _Okay! Need to think about something else. _He looked back at the dressing room. Kagome still had yet to walk out of and Inuyasha was getting worried. Maybe she was bothered about their little passion. He frowned; it was natural, although not the proper place.

"Inuyasha." he looked up and realized Kagome was standing dressed in her regular clothes and her other clothes and the boots cradled in her hands. "I'm ready now." She was not looking at him. She was looking everywhere but him. He noticed the flushed color of her cheeks.

"Okay," he got up and gave her a little smile. "Are you going to by the outfit b-because y-you don't have to?" Great, now he was blushing and on top of that stuttering.

"No, I want to buy it." She turned and walked away giggling when she heard a gentle yes.

Great, Kagome did not seem too upset since he was still purchasing the outfit. Inuyasha grinned; it was time for phase two.

"Kagome, I'll buy it." _Well, I'll be damned._ It was the customer service assistant again. The store was huge so why were they only running into her? It was best not to dwell on it. All he needed to do was pay and leave immediately, and that is what Inuyasha did. They were out the store and out of the mall in no time.

"I didn't know it was so late." Kagome said. "We were in the mall for a long time."

Inuyasha looked at the clocked in the car and it read 7:00 p.m. It really was late. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go home to eat and change?"

"Yea." He sent Raiza a quick text to prepare a light meal. Time was of the essence and Inuyasha still had to execute the next phase. He glanced at Kagome and wondered why she wasn't upset. Of course, it wasn't like he was complaining, he was just curious.

They made it home safely and were greeted by Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko. Raiza informed them that dinner was ready and she took the bags from Kagome's hands. Zeinzu escorted Inuyasha and Kagome to the dining room.

They ate their meal in silence. Kagome excused herself when her cell phone rang; it was Sango. She was probably going to tell Sango where she was going tonight. Inuyasha decided to get ready himself. He wanted to look his best tonight.

Inuyasha showered and dressed, wearing a red button up leaving the first two buttons undone and black jeans, not too tight or loose, just perfect; lastly, his black and red adidas. Okay, Kagome and he were matching, and they were going to look sexy together. He glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. Tonight had to be perfect.

Downstairs, he waited for Kagome. Inuyasha informed Zeinzu and Raiza that they would be out late and he wasn't sure about the time they would return. If things went well, it would be several hours before they got back. If things didn't go according to Inuyasha's plans, they would be back within an hour or two. Inuyasha sent a silent pray to Kami, begging for tonight to be a success.

"Earth to Inuyasha." He jumped at the voice and realized Kagome was standing in front of him. He took in her appearance; Kami the outfit was perfect on her. Her midnight hair cascaded down to her shoulders. To top off the outfit, she sported a black leather jacket. Inuyasha sighed, if she told him to get on his knees at that moment he would have down it and more.

"Hello?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I see we match."

"Of course." Inuyasha grinned back. "Why wouldn't we?"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha looped his arm around hers.

"You two have fun and be safe." Raiza said.

"We will."

Inuyasha parked across the street from the club. He had checked it out with Miroku to make sure it was perfect in his eyes. He didn't want to take Kagome to some lame ass club. There was a long line, but he was a Takahashi, there was no place he couldn't get in to. They left their jackets in the car.

"Inuyasha, we're going to be here all night. Look at the line."

He noted the disappointment in her voice. "Relax my kitten. I have everything covered." It had been awhile since he last called her that. Her blushing made him swell with pride.

Walking to the front of the line, Inuyasha nodded to the bouncer who stepped aside and let Inuyasha and Kagome enter.

"I take it you've been here before."

"Nope."

The music was loud, blasting from the surround sound. Upon entering there was a giant dance floor. Booths were along the walls and to the right was a bar. Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome, not wanting to lose her in the crowd of people. Stopping by the bar, he purchased two bottles of water and ushered her towards an empty booth.

Kagome sat across from him and looked around. "This is a nice place. It looked small from the outside."

Inuyasha smiled, Kagome was relaxed, drinking her water and looking around. He had successfully gotten her inside, now he had to get her on the dance floor.

"Kagome, let's dance."

A faint red coated her cheeks. "You know I can't dance Inuyasha."

"Excuses, excuses." He waved it off and folded his hands under his chin with his elbows on the table. "Why do you think we came here? You already knew that I was going to ask this of you." She took another slip of water. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

He sighed. "I told you we were going to dance." Back to pouting. "I thought you wanted to make up the fact you forgot about our anniversary." Bingo, she was feeling guilty right now.

"Why are you scheming?"

"I'm not." Inuyasha relaxed his posture and looked at the dance floor. "I just wanted to dance. It's not like I'm asking you to break dance or something. We can take it slow, just sway. If a fast beat song comes on, we will just get off the dance floor."

He watched her hesitate. There was no way he was sitting the whole night, watching other people dance and have a good time.

"You mean it?"

"I always mean what I say."

"Okay." Inuyasha stuck out his hand and Kagome accepted. There was a nice slow song on, perfect for grinding. He had to stop grinning.

Finding a secluded spot with dim light, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and began swaying to the beat. Kagome was stiff for half the song, but she began to relax and lean into his touch.

He was on Cloud 9; just him and Kagome grinding to the music. Their bodies became one in the sea of people. Inuyasha trailed his fingers over Kagome's stomach. She leaned her head against his chest and put her arms up. He ran his hands up her arms until he reached her fingertips. A small sigh escaped her lips. This is what Inuyasha had been waiting for; Kagome had finally surrendered to him. She loved everything they were doing. It was perfect, just perfect. He had her right where he wanted her. Inuyasha thought that maybe phase 2 was enough.

"Hey sexy." Inuyasha snapped out of his fantasy and saw a muscle head of a guy standing in front of Kagome. "You should be dancing with me instead of this little guy."

Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome behind him. This fucker was not going to ruin his night. "How about you get lost." he bit out. He could smell Kagome's fear as she held on to his arm.

"Oh yea? Well what are you going to do half demon?" The muscle head laughed.

"Inuyasha, it's not worth it. Don't do it please." All though the music was loud, Inuyasha was able to hear Kagome's soft voice.

Balling his hands, he took a steady breath before speaking. "I suggest you walk away right now. As a matter of fact, we'll leave."

"I don't think so." The guy reached for Kagome. Inuyasha's mind went blank as red clouded his vision.

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Reader:<strong>

**midnightlily105**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reposted. It wasn't showing so I'm sorry. Here it it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 3: A Disruption In Plans**

Inuyasha woke to his head pounding. It felt like someone took his head and smashed it against a wall several times before bashing it with a rock. He realized that he was laying down. Sitting up, he waited until his vision cleared before glancing around.

_What the fuck? Why the hell am I in jail? _He noticed that he was in a cell by his self on the cold damp floor. He tried to remember what happened to him, but pain invaded his train of thought. Taking several deep breaths, Inuyasha pushed himself off the floor, leaning against the wall. He stood there for several minutes, willing the room to stop spinning.

He groaned and put his back against the cell wall. Things were calm now and his stomach was no longer during backflips and summersaults. The room came to a halt and his headache was fading. Inuyasha tried again to think about what happened.

_Let's see. Kagome and I were at that new club. We were dancing. Things got hot and steaming. And then…_Ah, he finally remembered. At that moment, they were approached by some asshole who thought he could hit on Kagome while Inuyasha was standing there. The dickhead had the audacity to reach for her and that's when things went black for Inuyasha. He couldn't remember what happened next or how he ended up in jail.

Where the hell was Kagome? Inuyasha, taking baby steps, walked up to the bars and peered around. Not seeing anyone, he decided to shout out. "Excuse me? Anyone here?" He was surprised at how alone he was, but relieved to hear footsteps.

An officer approached him. "You're finally awake. That's good; I'll go get the girl."

"Wait-" But it was too late, the officer walked away.

Inuyasha sighed. _Girl? Kagome!_ Her scent immediately filled his nose. It eased his racing mind. Kagome was bound to know what happened. His heart dropped when he took in Kagome's appearance. She was no longer dressed in her club outfit. Now, she was wearing grey sweatpants with a matching jacket. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Her tired eyes and tear stained face caused the pain in his heart. Whatever happened at the club took a heavy toll on Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome reached through the bars and creased his cheeks. The officer was right behind her. "They are letting you out now."

"What-"

"Will talk about it later." She stepped aside and let the officer open the cell. Inuyasha came out, still a bit unsteady on his feet. Kagome walked over and placed her hand around his waist and followed the officer out. "The paper work is all done, so you have nothing to worry about. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

All Inuyasha could do was nod. Kagome was trying to reassure him that everything was okay, yet, her scent and pounding heart told a different story. She led him outside to the blinding sun. He squinted and waited for his vision to adjust to the bright light. There was a car parked in the front. Zeinzu was waiting for them.

Walking down the steps, Zeinzu opened the back door and Kagome eased Inuyasha inside. He slid over for Kagome to get in. Closing the door, Zeinzu hopped in the driver's side and drove to the house. The ride was quiet and Inuyasha enjoyed the feel of Kagome next to him. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. All too soon, the car ride was over and they made their trek to the house.

Raiza greeted them. Kagome didn't stop, but took Inuyasha upstairs to his room and sat him on his bed.

"I will run you a bath." She walked away, but stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, what happened last night?" Inuyasha tried to look into her eyes, but she looked away. "Kagome?"

"Let's get you settled-"

He slammed his fist on the bed, wanting to hit something harder than the bed. "Damn it Kagome! Just tell me!" He immediately regretted his action when he smelt her fear and saw her jump and backed away from him. "I'm sorry."

She looked and gave him a small smile. "It's okay." She walked to the bathroom and Inuyasha listened to the water running.

He sighed and began the slow agonizing pain of taking off his clothes. He wondered why his body ached. Inuyasha looked down at his pants, getting them off was going to be difficult unless he had some help. He looked back at the bathroom door. Things with Kagome weren't going well. In fact, it seemed to him that things got worst. It had gotten better before the club incident. He needed to make things right, in order for that to happen, he needed to know what happened last night.

"The bath is ready." Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome spoke. "Do you need help getting in the tub."

"Yes," he looked at her sheepishly. "Unfortunately, my body aches all over and I can't seem to undress myself without some assistance." He watched her cheeks flush.

"Okay, I'll help you." His eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect Kagome to agree so easily.

"You don't have to. Just call Raiza and she'll-"

"No, I said I will help." There she was. The stubborn Kagome he knew and loved was back. She took his shoes and socks off before helping him stand and walked to the bathroom. "Lean against the sink." He did as he was told.

"Kagome."

"Yes." She reached for his waist and unfastened his pants.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was uncalled for."

"You were just frustrated."

"Yea…" His pants slide down.

Inuyasha gulped, trying to control his self. Of course he imagined the time when Kagome would undress him, but not in this situation. It was still a turn on. She was trying to be modest and not stare. He could hear her heart beat accelerating. He chuckled when he heard her gasp, noticing his red silk boxers.

"Kagome, I think I can do the rest." He could tell she was at her limit. A blushing Kagome was really sexy, but he didn't want her running out.

She stepped back and turned around. He took the chance to step out of his pants and remove his boxers. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"All done. I have a towel on." He kept the towel on as he sat on the bath stool. "Do you mind staying with me?"

"Of course not. No funny business."

"Promise." He said with a grin. Kagome eyed him for several seconds before taking her jacket off and rolling up her pant legs.

"I'll wash you back for you."

"It would be better if you weren't wearing clothes." He felt a smack on his back. "I'm just saying. Your clothes are going to be wet by the time you're done." He grumbled.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha was silent as she grabbed a washcloth began washing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha was dreading the question.

"No, you protected me from that creep." He nodded as she continued to wash and speak. "You scared me when you lunged at the guy." Her voice dropped several pitches and Inuyasha had to concentrate to hear her. "It was a good thing the guy was a demon. The police said that if he was human he would have died from the wounds." Kagome handed him the washcloth and Inuyasha began cleaning his front.

At least he knew he fucked the guy up. Kagome went on. "I kept calling out to you, but you didn't answer. Everyone in the club cleared out and the manager called the police. Inuyasha, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. When I saw your face, I…I…" she grew quiet. He wanted to turn and hug her tight, but continued to clean himself, silently begging for her to continue. She regained her voice. "I couldn't recognize you. Your eyes were red and you had a purple streak on each cheek. I didn't know what to do. Talking to you wasn't helping so I called Sesshomaru." Inuyasha placed the washcloth next to him. Kagome picked up a small bucket and filled it with water, pouring it on him. "It was a good thing he came. You had the guy pinned down and was punching him over and over again. When Sesshomaru arrived, you became extremely hostile towards him.

"He told me to not move, you were standing in front of me, protecting me from him." Kagome was quiet. Inuyasha turned to look at her. She was staring at him. "It was like you were there, but wasn't at the same time." She cupped his cheeks.

"Did Sesshomaru stop me?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he took a step forward and you attacked. He kept throwing you against the wall, talking to you, but you weren't listening." That explained why his body ached. "He knocked you unconscious."

Inuyasha made a mental note to thank Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"What happened Inuyasha? I mean, I'm not mad at you. You were only protecting me, but I never seen you like that before."

Inuyasha remembered the last time he turned full demon. It was in middle school and he was being picked on. One of the boys that was picking on him, called his mother a fowl name. That's when he went ballistic. His father had stopped the fight. Inuyasha had sent the poor boy into the hospital for six months. He nearly broke every bone in his body. Lucky the boy was a full demon. Since that incident Inuyasha's father trained him to control his demon. But why did it come out now after all those years?

"I went full demon." He finally said. He felt ashamed. To have Kagome witness his loss of self-control took a toll on his ego. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you into the tub. The hot water will help with relaxing your muscles."

Kagome gripped his arm and pulled him up. He held on to his towel.

"How did I get into jail though?"

The water was a bit warm, but it felt good. Kagome sat on the edge of the tub. Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Well, Sesshomaru that it would be a good idea. He said you needed to learn your lesson."

"That bastard." He mumbled. Kagome giggled and a smile began to form in the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was back to normal.

"He wanted me to tell you that he is coming over to talk to you. Rin is coming as well." Great, just what he needed, a lecture from his brother. "Inutaisho is coming too." Inuyasha groaned. His dad too? He must be in deep shit.

"Well, that was bound to happen."

"Will everything be alright?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Yea, everything is fine. I think I'm ready to get out. I don't want to shrivel up." He stood, a little of his strength had returned. Kagome handed him a dry towel and turned her back. He took the towel that was around his waist and rung it out before tossing it to the side. With the new dry towel, he hung it around his waist before stepping out. The both walked back to the bed room.

Kagome walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes. Inuyasha sat on his bed and watched her. He noticed that her shirt was a little wet and clung to her like a second skin. He imagined taking it off and running his hand across her flat stomach, up to her breast before giving them a firm squeeze.

"Earth to Inuyasha." Kagome held up a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, can you hand me a pair a boxers out of the top draw please." It was an innocent question. Granted, he could do it his self, but that would be no fun.

Kagome hesitated before slowly walking over to the draw. Inuyasha went back to his fantasy. He imagined unclasping her bra and cupping her breast as she moaned and arched into his touch. His hands traveled down to the hem of her sweats, before he tugged them down revealing…Inuyasha thought about it, revealing red lace panties with a small black bow.

"Inuyasha!" he jumped and checked his self. Nope, he was still good. No evidence of his fantasy. He looked at Kagome who was holding up a photo. "When did you take this?" Inuyasha cursed, forgetting that he placed a photo of Kagome sleeping in his top draw. It was one of his many favorite pictures of her. She was curled up on the bed with Aiko wearing a big t-shirt. You could see a peak of her white panties.

"Ummm."

"You ass!" She threw the boxers at him and stormed out the room.

Inuyasha sighed. Things were back to normal. He quickly changed and laid back on the bed. If she found the other pictures he took, all hell was going to break loose. He had to be careful from now on. A yawn escaped his lips. A nap was in order if he had to face his father and brother at the same time. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

**Review! I want to hear all my viewer's opinions. Tell me what you think! Also, please check out Defying Fate. I'm really working hard on it with my co-writer and I would love feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 4: Putting forth the effort **

Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way out of his room. Zeinzu had just informed him that Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin had arrived. He wasn't really upset. He was just…how to put it, sad maybe? No, that didn't fit. Granted he cared for his family. Rin the most, he loved making his niece happy. He showered her with gifts whenever he had the chance. Making her happy was one of the joys he loved. But to have Inutaisho and Sesshomaru around, together at that, was unnerving. The only time the two of them wanted to talk to Inuyasha at once was when he did something terribly bad.

_I guess blacking out and nearly killing the guy that tried to touch Kagome is terribly bad. _Inuyasha sighed and reached the bottom of the steps. He was still in a down mood after Kagome found his picture. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all, there was no sex between them. Inuyasha was trying to wait for Kagome. He wanted her to be ready. After her past, he didn't want her to think that all she was good for was a good runt between the sheets, but damn it, he was tired of being considerate. Why couldn't she understand that he had needs to satisfy? It wasn't like he was selling off the pictures. No, he just kept them to himself and would often stare at them when he felt alone and neglected. _Great, now I feel like a puppy who lost his master. _The more he thought about his relationship with Kagome, the more depress he grew. The sooner his family left, the sooner he could get back to focusing on repairing his relationship.

"Uncle Yashie!" Rin ran up to him and Inuyasha opened his arms to hug his niece. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Rin." He pulled back and kissed the top of her head. "You're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you." She giggled. "That's a beautiful dress you have on."

Her eyes widened in excitement. She gave a little spin, showing off her emerald color sun dress decorated with white flowers. "Mommy bought it for me."

Inuyasha straightened and looked over at his father and brother. He could not help but smile as he saw Kagura standing next to Sesshomaru. It took a while, a long stern conversation between brothers, but Sesshomaru and Kagura were finally dating. He was glad that Sesshomaru was giving it a chance. Rin was so happy that her wish for her father's happiness was coming true. The fact that she liked Kagura and began calling her mother immediately was an added bonus. Inuyasha was sure that sometime in the near future they would mate. It was only a matter of time. A bitter feeling began to stir inside of Inuyasha as he watched the happy couple. Jealousy maybe?

"Is Aunty Kaggie here?"

"Yes, but I don't know where she is at the moment." Of course he couldn't tell dear Rin that Kagome was avoiding him like the plague.

"Is she hiding?"

"I think so." That was all it took to send Rin running through the house.

Inuyasha continued to look over at his little family. The look on Inutaisho's face spoke in volumes. He was going to bitch about the incident.

"Kagura, do you mind going after Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"No, I'll go." Kagura walked past Inuyasha and gave him a short nod before leaving the three men.

"So," Inuyasha began. "Do you want to have this conversation in my study?"

They nodded and Inuyasha quietly led them to his study. He yawned, wishing Kagome was with him. He wanted to apologize for the photo and kiss her until she grew weak in the knees.

_Stupid Sesshomaru and stupid Inutaisho. I have better things to do than be around you two._

They each took a seat facing one another. Sesshomaru frowned and Inutaisho's face held no emotion. Inuyasha concluded that they were about to make a big deal out of nothing as always when it came to him.

No one spoke for several minutes which only pissed him off. He wanted to get this over and down with so he could go and find his Kagome.

"Inuyasha, is this the first time you've been having problems with your demon since being with Kagome?" asked Inutaisho.

"Yea," he drawled out. "Look, I know what I did was wrong."

"That behavior was unacceptable." Sesshomaru put it.

"Well, let's see how you handle things with some asshole puts his hands on Kagura!"

Sesshomaru growled, but Inuyasha did not back down.

"Enough. Stop bickering."

But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ignored their father.

"You little whelp. When are you going to start being responsible?"

"I am responsible. Admit that I am right."

"You could have handled the situation better than that instead of soiling the Takahashi name."

"Look you bastard! I'm doing my damn best. I made a mistake. It happens to everyone" By now the two were nose to nose and Inutaisho sat on watching, rubbing his temple.

"You seem to be making a lot of those."

"You don't know what I've been going through!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And what exactly are you going through Inuyasha? Don't tell me it's about you and Kagome."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that you've been together for two years now and you have yet to claim her as your own. Tell me Inuyasha, is Kagome having second thoughts?"

That was the last straw before Inuyasha charged at him. He threw his entire weight on Sesshomaru, causing him to stumble backwards. All hell broke loose.

Kagome, Kagura, and Rin were walking through the garden. Kagome was glad that she had someone to talk to about her relationship with Inuyasha. Kagura was very understanding. She listened to Kagome, never interrupting.

"Sometimes, I wonder about Inuyasha. It seems like sometimes he does things to just make me mad." They sat on a small bench out looking the garden and watched Rin and Aiko play.

"Kagome, I know things can be frustrating, but you have to think about it from Inuyasha's perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two have been together for two years right?" Kagome nodded, remembering that their anniversary was approaching. "Trust me when I say that Inuyasha has been holding back." Kagura smiled and looked up at the sky. "I know how it feels to wait for someone. I've been waiting for years to be with Sesshomaru and he finally gave us a chance." She looked back at Kagome. "It's all thanks to Inuyasha. He talked some sense into Sesshomaru. I've never been happier. Inuyasha just wants you to be happy Kagome."

"I am happy."

"Are you happy with the way things are now."

Kagome frowned as she thought about it. Their relationship did not really progress much in the last year. She was busy with school and Inuyasha never seemed to complain, well, not that much anyway. Having lunch together and going shopping seemed to be the only excitement they had in a long time besides the occasions when he would make his way into her bed. Inuyasha was usually pushy when he wanted something, but for some reason, he was holding back which was unlike him. She looked down at her lap. He was holding back for her. Kagome realized that she was being selfish. He was waiting for her and she was not giving him any signs that she was ready to progress their relationship.

Was she ready to move forward? She loved Inuyasha with all her heart, yet in the back of her mind, she could not help but feel that he deserved someone better. Someone less tainted than her. Okay, sometimes he acted like a jerk and was childish, but that was his way of expressing his self.

"Well, I do want something, but I'm not sure if I'm ready." she whispered.

Kagura placed her hand on Kagome's and gave it a little squeeze before speaking. "You don't know if you're ready unless you put forth an effort to see. You can't expect Inuyasha to do everything."

"I guess you're right. I need to stop being so closed off. Inuyasha tells me every day that he loves me and will always love me. He tells me that he doesn't care about my past and it only made me into the strong person I am today. I love him too, but he has another thing coming if he thinks he can keep taking pictures of me!" She said the last part with the little anger her could muster.

They both laughed. Yep, she made the right decision about talking to Kagura. She was the right person for her to express her thoughts and feelings to.

"Inuyasha never ceases to amaze me." Kagura said with a shake of her head. "He'll come begging you for forgiveness."

"And then I will find another picture of me somewhere." Kagome chuckled. "I guess it just can't be helped."

"That is his only amusement."

"Lady Kagome! Lady Rin!" they both turned to see Raiza running up to them. She paused to catch her breath before speaking again. "Master Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting!"

"Isn't Inutaisho there?"

"Yes, he broke them up, but it doesn't look like things are going well. They looked ready to kill each other." Panic filled her voice.

"Raiza, watch Rin for us." She nodded and Kagome and Kagura took to go calm their men.

They stumbled upon a brawl. Currently, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back. Inutaisho stood to the side, doing nothing but shaking his head. Inuyasha threw his head back, smacking against Sesshomaru's chin. With his grip loosened, Inuyasha elbowed him in the gut and rolled over. They both were getting up and was about the reach for each other when Kagome's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop it!" they faced the women. Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome went to Inuyasha, both trying to put space between the angry brothers. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's right cheek was bruised and his bottom lip busted. Sesshomaru had blood in the left corner of his mouth and a dark circle was forming over his right eye.

Kagome glared at Inutaisho. "I thought you stopped them. Why did you let them go back to fighting?"

"It's best if they get it out of their system now."

Kagura sighed. "Well, I think we should go before any more damage is done."

"Not until this motherfucker apologizes for what he said." snarled Inuyasha. Kagome had her hands firmly on his chest, but knew that if he really wanted to go after Sesshomaru, she could not be able to stop him.

"I only spoke the truth. You're just in denial!"

Inuyasha growled, taking a step forward.

"Inuyasha, please." He stopped and looked down at Kagome. For several seconds they just gazed at each other.

Finally, he sighed. "I'm going to my room." He pulled away from Kagome before she had a chance to react and marched up to his room. With a slam of his door, no one spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inutaisho said.

"It's okay. I'll go talk to him when he is calm."

Inutaisho smiled which she gladly returned. "I guess it is time for us to leave."

"Yes, I think we are over staying a welcome," Kagura added with a sigh.

"Kagura, can you please get Rin for me." She nodded and went back to the garden, leaving Sesshomaru and Inutaisho alone with Kagome.

When Kagura was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagome, Inuyasha deserves a lot more than what you are giving him. He may be an idiot sometimes, but he deserves better. If you don't want to move forward, then I suggest you leave Inuyasha instead of giving him false hope that something will come out of your relationship."

Kagome flinched. She was hurting Inuyasha, but chose to ignore it. Even his brother knew and from the look on Inutaisho's face, he knew as well. They were right. She had to stop having Inuyasha at arm's length. Everyone was telling her things that she should have been realized.

"I know." She whispered.

"Don't take it the wrong way Kagome," Inutaisho said. "We are only looking out for the both of you."

"I know."

"Take care of my son. He's most likely sulking in his room."

Kagura returned with Rin.

"Do we really have to go now?" asked Rin.

"Yes, but we will be back another time." answered Kagura.

"Promise?"

"Yep." They bid Kagome farewell before leaving.

Kagome let out a sigh and looked at the top of the steps. _Guess I should go talk to him._

Inuyasha groaned as he laid stretched across his bed on his back. "Stupid Sesshomaru saying stupid things." He grumbled. He cheek was beginning to swell. He planned to have things run smoothly, but no, Sesshomaru had to open his mouth and tell him things he didn't want to hear. Now, Kagome was probably real mad. He sighed, at this rate he was going to die alone.

"Inuyasha?" He sat up and looked at his door as the angel continued to speak. "May I come in please?"

"Yes." He practically grinned as his angel stepped inside.

Kagome walked over and sat next to him, an ice pack in hand. "This is for your lip and cheek."

"Thank you." She gave him the ice pack and they sat in silence. "Kagome, I'm sorry about today."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, I was the one that attacked first and I did take your picture without your permission."

"I know, but I can't be mad every time you do something. Especially when you keep taking a picture of me in my sleep."

_Strange, why isn't she yelling at me? Maybe this is the calm before the storm._ Inuyasha thought as he glanced at Kagome. She laid down on the bed, arms behind her head. He wasn't sure what to do or say. The wrong word could have her going off the deep in.

"Kagome?"

"Lay with me Inuyasha." Oh how he could manipulate that statement, but he kept it clean and just laid back.

"I love you." Inuyasha went ridged, it was unexpected. He looked over at Kagome who was looking at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I don't say it often."

He reached over and cupped her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. "It's okay, as long as you are with me, it doesn't matter if you say it or not."

"Do you think we could do the date thing again? This time somewhere quiet." Hallelujah! Kagome was putting an effort into their relationship. Inuyasha wanted to jump for joy, but remained calm.

"That sounds great," Ice pack and wounds forgotten, Inuyasha rolled over and began showering Kagome with kisses.

"Inuyasha! You're lip is still bleeding!" He didn't care and continued to kiss her. Operation: Sex You Up was back in action!

**Review Review! Also, I am looking for ideas for their next date. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 5: Phase 3-Retake on Date: Part 1**

Inuyasha paced his bedroom floor. Kagome was giving them a chance! She was finally doing something in their relationship. Granted, someone may have put the idea into her head, but who the hell cared? Kagome wanted him! When she spoke those three words, Inuyasha wanted to cry out in happiness. He felt like fist pumping the air. Kami must have felt sorry for Inuyasha and was giving him a second chance to redeem their relationship.

Inuyasha looked up. _Thank you, Kami. I will never talk bad about you again. _Kagome wanted another date. Some place quiet she mentioned. He had a week to plan their next date. Maybe it could be a weekend trip somewhere. He stopped pacing to think about it and shook his head. No, someone might interrupt them when things got good unless he didn't take her to one of the family vacation spots. He tucked that thought in for another time.

"This is harder than I thought Aiko." The cat was lounging on the bed, watching Inuyasha pace. She let out a small meow. "I don't want to screw up this date. I should ask Kagome, but only as a last resort. I want this date to be a surprise." There was another meow. "I could get advice from Raiza. Maybe she might know what to do." Yep, he decided to track down his trusted friend. Raiza always offered good advice when he needed help the most and right now, he needed it badly. She was female so there had to be a dream date she always wanted, right? Women always thought about romantic crap.

Inuyasha left his room with Aiko following closely behind. Taking a quick sniff in the air, he followed Raiza's scent to the kitchen. She was currently chopping up vegetables for dinner.

"Raiza,"

She turned and nodded in his direction. "Hello Master Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help." Inuyasha took a seat on one of the stools and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"I'll do my best." Raiza poured Inuyasha a cup of tea before sitting across from him.

"I'm trying to think of a good date for Kagome and I. I don't want something to go wrong this time." She nodded and he continued. "I have several ideas, but none sound good enough. I keep thinking about all the possible things that could go wrong."

"Did she give you any ideas?"

He sipped his tea and shrugged. "Not really, all she said was somewhere quiet. Do you happen to have a dream date you always wanted to go on? I mean, don't all women do?"

Raiza laughed. "Master Inuyasha, I think Kagome will be happy no matter where you take her. As long as she is with you."

"Yea, but this is really hard." he whined. "I mean, the last date was purely random. This one I want to plan out carefully. Throw some ideas at me." The two talked for hours. Raiza gave Inuyasha some suggestions and advice. He paid close attention. They talked about possible situations that could happen and made several backup plans. When they were done, Inuyasha was thrilled that he finally had a date in mind. Thanking Raiza, he left the kitchen and went to his office. It was now time to plan out the date. A schedule would come in handy just in case.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he was sitting at the computer, but when Kagome peeked inside, he was thankful. His fingers were cramped, but he finished his plans. Now, he just had to wait until Saturday to set everything in motion.

XXX

Kagome was excited. It was Saturday, her date night with Inuyasha. She was currently deciding what to wear. Inuyasha had woke her up early that morning and said that they would be heading out in the afternoon and told her to pack a swim suit. Several scenarios went through her head, none good. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to do anything rash, but she had to remember that Inuyasha was still Inuyasha. He was a prankster and cunning at heart always. Remembering the look on his face and the shine in his eyes dispersed all her doubts. Their time together was going to be perfect. She decided to remain positive.

Giving up, Kagome decided to wear her light blue sun dress and wore her swim suit under it. She packed a small beg to change her clothes just in case. Checking herself over in the mirror, she nodded and grabbed her bag. Aiko followed behind her, not happy to being left out.

"Don't worry baby," Kagome said as she bent down to pick her up. "I will be back later tonight I promise." Aiko purred as Kagome kissed her nose. Still carrying her and the bag, she made it down stairs.

"You two have a good time now," Zeinzu said with a smile.

"Don't worry, we will." Inuyasha walked down the steps and gave Kagome a kiss on the check before reaching for her bag.

"We won't be out to late," stated Kagome.

"Please, take your time coming home." Raiza said. "You two need time with each other."

Taking Kagome's hand, Inuyasha led her out the door and waved goodbye. Tossing the bag in the backseat, he opened Kagome's door and went over to the driver's seat, got in and pulled off.

"Nice weather today. Perfect for the beach," he said.

"Yea, I figured that was where we were going."

"Don't worry, it will be fun."

"I know." She graced him with a warm smile which he gladly returned. They were not the only ones that thought it was a nice day for the beach. After parking the car, it took them ten minutes to find a nice spot. Inuyasha refused to let Kagome carry anything. She laughed as he struggled with the umbrella, trying not to hit anyone.

"You could at least let me carry one of the bags."

"No!" He placed the umbrella down and began to set up. She stepped back and watched. "Done!"

Kagome clapped and hoorayed as Inuyasha bowed and gave thanks. "Now, let's go swim!"

"Wait, don't you want to put on some sun screen?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled out a bottle. "I would love to help you."

She giggled, debating whether or not to allow him. It was innocent enough so she shrugged. "Fine."

"Yes!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she untied the strings around her neck that kept the dress up. Sliding the dress down, she revealed a red two piece swimsuit with boy shorts.

"No funny business Inuyasha." She folded the dress and lay on her stomach. She turned her head to look up at Inuyasha who continued to stand there. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry." He kneeled, squirting some of the sunscreen onto his hands.

Kagome relaxed as Inuyasha rubbed it on her back. He was gentle and took his time, making sure he got every exposed surface. She felt exposed, but didn't want to stop because she was the one that told him it was okay.

"All done." Inuyasha handed her the bottle and she finished putting the sunscreen on before helping Inuyasha. They were both ready for some fun.

For Kagome, it was the perfect date. They swam in the ocean, collected seashells along the shore, and played volleyball with the locals. Completely exhausted, they went back to their spot to enjoy a nice meal Inuyasha had prepared. Kagome was amazed at how thoughtful he had become. The meal was nothing extravagant; turkey and cheese sandwiches, fruit salad, fresh baby carrots with ranch, and homemade ice tea. Nothing fancy, but perfect nonetheless. Kagome popped the last baby carrot into her mouth and lay back on the beach towel.

"That was delicious Inuyasha."

"It wasn't anything special."

"You made it so, it was." She leaned to the side and kissed him lightly on the lips. The sun was beginning to set; the beach was slowly becoming emptying.

"Let's pack up, it's getting cold out." Inuyasha said sitting up. "Our date isn't over yet."

Kagome looked at him confused, but helped pack. Carrying the bags to the car, they hopped in and drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"To get changed."

Inuyasha was just full of surprises today. Spending time together playing on the beach and enjoying a meal he prepared filled Kagome with happiness. She was content with just the time on the beach. To hear that it wasn't over had her feeling excited. She was anxious to know what else was in stored for her.

Kagome was deep in thought that it took her awhile to notice that the car had stopped moving.

"A store?"

"We can't possible continue on without getting the proper attire." said Inuyasha with a grin as he got out. She hesitated before following him.

They were greeting by several people. Kagome was immediately whisked away by several women in some unknown direction, taken to a bathroom. She was instructed to shower and let them know when she was done. After scrubbing the sand and saltwater off her body and out of her hair, she was pulled out the bathroom as soon as she was done and was bombarded from multiple directions.

She didn't know how long she was in that room, but when they finally stepped away from her, she was elated.

"All done Ms. Higurashi." One of the women said with a smile. Kagome was guided to the full-length mirror and gasped at her reflection. She wore a deep crimson dress that flowed and reached just an inch above her knees. It hugged her body and showed off her curves. Around her neck was a diamond shaped pendant that was nestled between her breasts. She glanced down and noticed her black heels matched perfectly with the necklace. Looking back up, she noticed her earrings did as well. She admired her hair, perfect ringlets that reached her shoulders. Her lips looked fuller with the ruby red lipstick.

Kagome grinned, and turned towards the staff members. "I love it!"

All the women let out a sigh and smiled. "Mr. Takahashi is waiting for you."

She nodded and followed them back to the room she first was in. Inuyasha was standing, waiting for her. He was dressed in a red silk shirt that was left un-tucked from his black dress pants.

"You look amazing Kagome." He said when she walked up to him.

"Thank you, but where are we going that we had to get all dressed up?"

"You'll see." He took her hand. "Thanks everyone."

"Come back soon."

Inuyasha escorted Kagome to the car. She immediately noticed that their beach gear was gone. Both inside, he drove to their next location, Little Haven; a restaurant Kagome had been dying to go to.

"Here?"

"Yep."

She jumped out of the car and waited for Inuyasha to walk over to her before she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Let's get going."

Kagome nodded, she couldn't wait to see what else was in store for her.

**I am back from the grave! It's been hectic for me these pass couple of weeks. The school year is almost over for me so my professors have been giving me loads of work. But, I am back and I hope I didn't lose any of my readers.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**I know it's been awhile and I am truely sorry. I was having a hard time thinking up something for part to. Thank you all for sticking with me! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Phase 3-Retake on Date: Part 2**

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the entrance of Little Haven. He had heard a lot of good things about the place, it being unique and everything. It was hard to book reservations even for a Takahashi, but he was able to pull a few strings. Luckily, for him that Raiza was friends with the owner, who would have thought? Inuyasha was dying to see what all the commotion was about. He heard several rumors going around about the place. Before the place was built, the owner was in the hospital for several months. When he woke up, he said that he saw heaven and hell and that it was the inspiration for his restaurant. Of course, Inuyasha thought it was complete bullshit, but hey, the guy was making a lot of money from it so he didn't care. He just hoped that the place was as good as what people said.

They made it to the front and were greeted by a waiter who was standing by a small podium.

"Good evening," he said with a smile, "and welcome to the Little Haven."

"Thank you." Inuyasha began. "I have a reservation under Takahashi."

"Yes, right this way." The waiter turned around to open the doors that were behind him.

Kagome gasped. "Wow, this is the restaurant?"

"No, this is only the bar, Sweet Temptation."

The walls were black and the tiles were red and black. The bar itself was located against the wall with _Sweet Temptations _written in flames above it. There were flames along the bar walls. Various liquors decorated the shelves and the bar itself weaved in and out from one end of the wall to the other end. The bar seats were stools that allowed you to twist and any direction. Throughout the bar there were booths along the walls and round tables in the middle. A large crimson candle was placed in the center of each table and booth. The waiters and waitresses dressed the part to match the theme: black slacks a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a black vest. For entertainment, there was a small stage for open mike night as well as a juke box.

"I can't wait to see the restaurant," she said with awe. Inuyasha laughed, he was glad that he chose the right place.

The waiter nodded and guided them to a bath of gold on the tiles that led to a clear gold elevator.

"There will be someone to greet you and show you a table."

Inuyasha let Kagome board before joining her. The doors closed and they were whisked away to the second floor.

The secibd floor was impressive just like the first. The walls were all white with pictures of angels placed on them. A Chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, below it was a fountain with an angel perched on top with water coming from its flute. Seats of various shapes were placed throughout the area; light blue vases with white feathers was the center piece for each table. The waiters and waitresses where dressed in white slacks a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a white vest. A grand piano was being played to set the mood.

Just as the first waiter said, there was someone waiting for the couple. She escorted them to a small table and gave them their menus.

"I am Akira, your waitress for the evening." She smiled and pointed to a bucket that held ice with a bottle of wine. "The owner, Fujimaru-san would like to thank you for coming tonight."

"You know the owner?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just grinned.

"I will return later to take your orders." Akira bowed and walked away.

"I'm really impressed Inuyasha."

"As you should be. You deserve the best Kagome."

She graced him with a small smile. "Just being able to spend time with you is wonderful."

Inuyasha swelled with pride. He was heading in the right direction with his plan. If the rest of the night went smoothly, he was sure that his goal would finally be filled. He and Kagome would join and become one.

Akira returned to take their orders, giving them salad and breadsticks as they waited. Inuyasha decided that a dance would do perfectly to draw Kagome in further. She laughed and giggled as he twirled and spun her around the dance floor. His heart jumped with each delightful noise she made. They returned to the table when their food arrived. They talked about nothing and shared their meals with each other.

It was over all too soon. Kagome wished for it to last longer, but knew it was time to head home. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they left the restaurant and walked to the car.

"Do you think we can go back sometime?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course." Inuyasha leaned down kissed her lips. "Whenever you want, just let me know."

"Okay." They stopped the car and he kissed her again, nothing intense just lips pressed on to each other. He pulled away, taking things slow and looked at her face and noticed her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were almost closed. He leaned in again, sliding his tongue along the bottom of her lip. She moaned and granted him entry, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep balance. He explored every inch of her mouth, tasting her as she tasted him.

Inuyasha pulled away again, coming up for air. He rested his forehead against hers. "Let's continue this home."

He felt her nod. After helping her into her seat, he got inside and drove away. Not wanting to appear too eager, Inuyasha kept to the speed limit, but took the short cuts to get home. He held onto Kagome's hand, kissing it ever so often. Inside himself, he was having a battle with his demon who wanted to mate with Kagome in the parking lot or the backseat. Inuyasha continued to fight him, talking inside his head and trying to reason with his demon. Their first time had to be perfect; he needed to show Kagome how things would be between each other when they took the next step. Later he planned to have her in every position and every location possible.

The ride home was quick, much to Inuyasha's relieve. He walked over to her side and helped her out. In a swift motion, he was carrying her to the door bridal style. Kagome giggled, cheeks flushed and her scent, Kami it was driving him crazy. Inuyasha was glad that he told Zeinzu and Raiza to have the night off and take care of Aiko for the night. He struggled for a bit to unlock the door, but it finally opened.

"Eager?" Kagome asked as she leaned up to kiss his neck.

"You have no idea," he growled out through clenched teeth. The tent in his pants was making it difficult for him to walk. He groaned as she bit and licked the area. She was eager just like he was. Picking up the pace, he made it too his room in record time and set Kagome on her feet.

"Inu-" he captured her lips, licking, biting, and sucking. Her moans and groans were music to his ears. His hands trailed the side of her arms, than to her back before caressing bottom. He touched her where ever he could reach.

"Kagome, I need to know something. Are you ready?" As much as he was ready, Inuyasha wanted to make sure that she was. He didn't want to send her into a panic attack when he started taking off her clothes.

Kagome was silent for a while. Her eyes were closed and she took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Yes," she cupped Inuyasha's face, rubbing the pad her thumbs against his cheek. "I know you will never hurt nor force me to do something I do not wish to do. Every day you tell me and show me how much you love me. You are always patient with me and I know it frustrates to you no end." He grinned at the last remark. "I love you with all my heart, and I am sorry for not showing you as often as I should." She stood on her tippy-toes to give him a light kiss. "Yes I'm ready." And their lips connected once more.

Inuyasha found the zipper on the back of Kagome's dress and pulled it down. He caressed the flesh that was exposed, causing her to gasp. He pulled back slightly so he could watch the dress fall to the floor.

"Wow," Kagome stood wearing red lacy underwear. "I think I'm in heaven." She blushed and began to cover up. "No." he reached out to stop her. "Let me look at you for a bit."

"I'm practically naked while you are fully dressed." she grumbled.

He unfastened his shirt and let in slide to the floor. "Better?"

"No."

"Don't worry, I'll make this easier on you. Lay on the bed." She stretched down to take her shoes off. "Keep them on." Still blushing, she turned around and crawled on the bed until she was in the middle. Inuyasha groaned, the view of her backside was divine. He waited until she was comfortable before crawling up next to her. He braced his hands on the sides of her face. Taking his right hand, he skimmed it over her collar bone to the valley of her beautiful mounds. Kagome gasped, arching towards his touch. He kissed her cheek, giving her butterfly kisses until he was at her neck. He licked and sucked.

"Oh my."

Inuyasha used is right hand to cup on her breast and gave it a light squeeze. He placed a kiss on the other, using his tongue for a quick lick.

"Tell me if you don't like this okay." When she didn't answer, he stopped what he was doing to look up at her face. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yes," her voice came out a bit shaky.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't stop!"

He chuckled, loving that he was able to make her lose her control though he was on the brink of losing his. Shifting, he began trailing kisses down her stomach, moving towards the area her scent was the strongest.

"Spread your legs for me Kitten." He could feel her hesitation, but relaxed when she moved. "That's my girl." He sat up and hooked a finger on a side of her panties, eyes on her face. "Open your eyes for me." She did. He began to slowly tug her panties down when his phone began to ring.

"Inuyasha."

"Ignore it." But it kept ringing. Frustrated, he tore the phone out of his pocket, turned it off and tossed it to the floor. Kagome laughed. "Now, where was I?" He went back to tugging when there was a frantic knock on his door. Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha, it might be important." He turned back to Kagome to see the worry on her face.

"Well, someone better be dying then." He got up and stomped to the door, throwing it opened to see Raiza standing there with tears in her eyes. Anger now replaced with worry. "What's wrong?"

"There was a car accident. Your brother and Rin and Kagura were in it."

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back everyone. I know I went MIA, but I'm back now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 7: Pain**

Inuyasha stood in the hospital waiting room, frozen to the spot. The last few hours were a blur. He remembered answering the door and hearing the dreaded news about Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin. How he dressed and made it to the hospital was a mystery to him. He kept thinking about losing his mother. He couldn't lose anybody else, he just couldn't. The pain was too much to bear. The emptiness would be too much to take in.

"Inuyasha." He snapped out of his mini trance and turned to the owner of the voice, Kagome. He didn't realize that she had companied him to the hospital until now. He looked around and found Raiza leaning against Zeinzu, she was still crying. Zeinzu was rubbing her back with a look of despair on his face and Inutaisho was sitting to the right holding her hand. He looked worn out and in pain. It was obvious that he too was thinking about Izayoi's death. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took in her appearance, a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her eyes had dark circles and were red showing that she had been crying. She reached out and touched his check. "The doctor is here. He wants to talk to everyone." He nodded and followed Kagome back to the rest. The doctor waited patiently for them to arrive.

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out.

Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze before speaking to the doctor. He realized that she was the only one who was calm enough to talk. He loved her so much. She was able to keep her emotions at bay while no one else could.

"Do you have good news for us doctor?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru and Kagura a fine. Their vitals are stable and they will make a full recovery. They shielded Rin from most of the impact, but..." The doctor sighed and looked at everyone. "They will several because of the demon blood coursing through their veins. Even though Rin was shielded from most of the damage, her condition is not looking to good. She has several fractured ribs, a broken leg and arm and a concussion. She is still unconscious."

Inuyasha finally spoke up, voice filled with anguish. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. Just pray that she pulls through."

"Kami!" Raiza sobbed, crying harder.

Just then, a loud crash sounded from the room Sesshomaru and Kagura were in. Inuyasha immediately ran to the room and found Kagura trying to hold Sesshomaru down.

"I want my pup NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried to push Kagura away.

"Please calm down Sesshomaru."

"NO! Where is my pup?!"

This was the first time Inuyasha ever saw Sesshomaru lose his cool. He was the only one who held his emotions in at critical times. But this was Rin, his pup, this behavior was expected. Still, Inuyasha was shocked to see him so….vulnerable and in pain. He had to do something. It was important to have Sesshomaru clear headed and not tear the hospital apart looking for Rin. He needed to know what was going on. Kagome beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru, you need to control yourself. Rin needs you focused and not out of control." She said, her voice wavering. Inuyasha could see her trembling and could smell her tears that were ready to descend.

For a brief moment, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome, eyes narrow and ready to strike.

Inuyasha stepped in front her and growled. "Kagome is right. You need to get your shit together." He took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. "We all do. Rin needs us to be strong for her."

Minutes ticked by before he noted Sesshomaru relaxing a bit.

"I need to see her." Barely a whisper, but Inuyasha heard it. "Please."

The doctor walked forward, but he was wise not to get too close to Sesshomaru. Kagura still had a steady grip on him, but they all knew that if he wanted out he would get it.

"It would be better to wait until morning, but if it is only you, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who nodded. "Okay," he finally said. Kagura loosened her grip and gave him some room.

"Alright, wait here while I'll get you cleared." The doctor left, giving them all a moment to talk.

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes…I need to see her Inuyasha"

Kagura cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Rin will make it. You know that. She is your pup." She smiled.

Inutaisho walked over and clasped him on the shoulder. "She will be fine."

When the doctor returned, Sesshomaru followed him toward Rin's room. The gang followed, taking seats outside.

Inuyasha gave Kagura a hug, sitting by her. It was the best that he could do. He knew she wanted to be in that room with Sesshomaru giving him the support he needed. He wish he could he be there too just like Sesshomaru was when Inuyasha needed him.

They all sat in silence until Sesshomaru walked out. They crowded around him, each wanting to ask the question, but were too afraid.

"How is she?" Kagura asked, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She is stable."

"Of course, she is a strong pup." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"We are all here for you Sesshomaru," Zeinzu put in. Everyone nodded.

"The doctor is allowing me to stay with her for the night."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, we will all come back later." He watched as everyone slowly began to leave. Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru and held him for several seconds before taking Kagura's hand and leaving. "Call me if there are any changes."

"I will." Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the room.

Inuyasha waited until he was calm. He wanted to stay and be there for his brother, but he couldn't. Praying the Kami that Rin would make it through the night was his only option.

Kagome was waiting for him at the entrance alone.

"Will he be okay by his self?"

He wrapped her in his arms and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know."

"I know you want to be there for him. I wish we all could stay."

"Rin will be fine…I just know it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Go home and try to get some rest. Hopefully we get some good news."

Going home was tortuous. Kagome felt jumpy. She tried to sleep, but every time he closed her eyes, she dreamt of Rin lying in her hospital bed.

Inuyasha was no better. He paced his office. Sometimes he would storm into her room, look around, and then leave. He would constantly check his phone.

Three hours later, Kagome was sitting on her bed with Aiko sleeping in the window. Inuyasha entered her room and sat on her bed. He did not speak for several minutes.

"I can't sleep," he finally said.

"I know."

"Can I stay with you?"

She smiled. "Of course." Kagome moved over, allowing Inuyasha to lay beside her. She placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you Kagome."

She sent a silent pray to Kami before closing her eyes. In no time, they were both fast asleep.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**A/N: Important note at the end of chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Faith**

Three weeks had gone by since Inuyasha and Kagome visited the hospital. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against his desk. Sesshomaru said there was no change in Rin's condition and she had yet to wake up. He wanted her to awaken, to open her eyes and give everyone that amazing smile like she usually did. He wanted to hear her voice as she told them that everything was okay. Inuyasha just could not lose another family member. He could not lose Rin. It was hard for him to focus on the present. His mind constantly wondered to the night he lost his mother, Izayoi.

Sesshomaru was taking it the hardest. Rin had helped him become the person he was today. Without her, Sesshomaru would still be is coldhearted self. Rin gave the one thing the Takahashi's needed, love. Since Izayoi passed away, the joy and laughter that was part of the family faded. Rin brought it back, something Inuyasha never dreamed would happen. He believed that if Rin passed as well, all hope was lost for Sesshomaru, even with Kagura with him. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be the same either. Although he had Kagome, he would miss the little girl that reopened his eyes to the possibilities of happiness again.

Kagura often stopped by the house before going to the hospital. She told Inuyasha that Sesshomaru wasn't eating and constantly picked fights with the hospital staff. Inuyasha knew he had to pay him a visit before he did something he would regret. But what was he suppose to say to him? How was he to tell him that everything was going to be okay when in a dark corner of his heart he didn't believe it himself?

There was a gentle knock on his door before Kagome walked in. She hesitated before venturing further into the room until she was standing in front of him.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" he asked, sensing her hesitation.

"I could ask you the same thing. You haven't been eating much and you've been in here almost all day. I'm just worried." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Whenever he seemed to be stuck, Kagome always showed up at the right moment.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know but you still need to take care of yourself." She hugged him back. "We are all worried about Rin and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled away. He found himself pacing the room. "I want to talk to him, but I honestly don't know what to say. If things continue on the path they are going…" He shook his head, not wanting to entertain the thought.

"Tell him how you feel."

"How I feel?" Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "I don't think that is a good idea. If I tell him, it will set him off."

"You don't know that. He needs someone that is going to be honest with him."

"But why me?" Inuyasha wasn't trying to whine, but the responsibility was too great. He didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru. He wanted to help him, wanted to give him words of encouragement.

Kagome stopped his pacing, forcing him to look at her. "I know it's difficult for you. You want to give him what he wants. But what he wants isn't what he needs." She cupped his face and smiled. "Follow your heart in this Inuyasha and I promise you everything will be okay."

Inuyasha kissed her palms and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now go and talk to Sesshomaru." With one last kiss, he made his way out the house and towards the hospital, praying that things go well.

* * *

><p>Just like Inuyasha suspected, he found Sesshomaru arguing with the doctor in charge of Rin. The poor doctor looked terrified and was very hesitant on answering questions. It was weird seeing Sesshomaru not is cool collective self. Everyone wanted results now, no one was patient. Inuyasha sighed. It was better to talk to him before things got too out of control.<p>

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out. The doctor looked relieved and took the opportunity to leave.

"I don't have time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tried to walk past him, but Inuyasha stopped him. "Let go."

"We need to talk. Now." They stood staring at each other before Sesshomaru finally agreed. Inuyasha was able to find a vacant room to use. When they were alone Inuyasha cleared his mind, ready for what he knew Sesshomaru was going to throw at him.

"I don't have time for this Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, you need to calm down. You've changed a lot since Rin has been in the hospital." Inuyasha said as he took a seat. Sesshomaru remained standing, his face impassive. "Look, I know how you feel-"

Sesshomaru growled. "You know nothing!"

Inuyasha could not believe how much Sesshomaru had changed in such a short time. Without Rin around, he was slowly crumbling. Even Kagura wasn't able to reach him. He was tired of seeing him so helpless, so lost.

"I do!" Inuyasha stood and marched over into Sesshomaru's face. "Rin means the world to me too. I want her to wake up just as much as you do, but you're not helping with the way you're acting."

"The way I'm acting."

"Yes, the staff here are doing their best. Pushing them for results are only hindering them. You're only getting in their way." Inuyasha stepped back as he felt a sting spread through this cheek. Sesshomaru bared his fangs.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha punched back, causing Sesshomaru to hit the door.

"How dare I?! I'm only speaking the truth." Inuyasha landed another punch to his face. "Do you think you're helping **anyone **by acting this way?" Sesshomaru tackled him to the ground. The two continued to exchange blows.

"Why do you care?!" Sesshomaru growled out. "This is no concern to you."

"It is my concern damnit. She is my niece and I care deeply about her too." Inuyasha finally pushed him off and the two sat panting. He looked up and saw the pain in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Stop holding it in." he whispered. "It just makes things worst."

Sesshomaru punched the floor. "She should have never been hurt. I didn't reach her in time!" His head was bowed and his voice grew horsed. "If I was faster she wouldn't have-"

"You don't know that. There is no point in dwelling on that. You should be glad your pup is alive. Have faith Sesshomaru. Rin is stronger than you are giving her credit for."

"How much longer must I wait?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, but it's only a matter of time before we see that smiling face again."

They grew quiet, both exhausted physically and mentally. Several minutes passed before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"You know, she probably is doing this for attention."

"You're an ass." He chuckled. "Why did you come here Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because I know what it feels like to be helpless. When I was down you offered me words of encouragement. I just wanted to tell you the way you helped me. I wanted to give you strength. This situation is different with you, Rin is still alive."

"So what are you saying?"

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He walked over to Sesshomaru and extended his hand out. "Be patient. Go home and rest. I'm already worried about Rin, I don't need to be worrying about you." He pulled him up. "Besides you stink. I pretty sure everyone is tired of smelling you." That earned him a smack in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha groaned as Kagome placed the icepack on his cheek. "It hurts," he whined.<p>

"Oh shut up. Next time dodge." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. She sat next to him as he laid out on his bed.

"Easier said than done." He grumbled.

"Well, I'm happy you snapped Sesshomaru out of his rut."

"Yea," he smiled up at her. "Me too."

After their little talk Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both visited Rin before leaving. Kagura had called the house later thanking Inuyasha and letting him know that Sesshomaru was finally resting. Kagome was upset when she say the bruise on his cheek and demanded that he let her take care of him. Inuyasha had no objections.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yes."

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand. Bringing it to his lips and placing a gently kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha moved over, giving Kagome room to lie beside him. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Inuyasha woke to someone calling out his name. It was Kagome. He yawned and glanced at the time. Two hours had gone by. Looking back at Kagome, he noticed the panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the hospital. They called and told ups to hurry over. I don't know what's going on." She was nearly in tears.

"Let's go."

Quickly they got Zeinzu and Raiza and headed to the hospital. Sesshomaru and Kagura were exiting their car when Inuyasha pulled up. Everyone was anxious; no one said a word as they walked inside. The doctor was waiting from them.

"I'm glad you all are here."

"What is going on?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"It's Rin. She has awakened. It's a miracle really. One of the nurses went to go check in on her and found her sitting up in her bed. She kept asking about you so we called immediately."

"Rin is awake?" Sesshomaru's voice was barely audible.

"Yes, we ran a quick check and everything seems to be fine. It was as if she was just resting. I know you all want to see her, but she still needs her rest. Just make it quick please. Whenever you're ready, just go into the room."

He left, leaving them alone.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagura? See her. We'll wait here." Inuyasha said giving Sesshomaru and Kagura and nudge. They were still shocked, but they moved, walking to the door. Sesshomaru hesitated before opening the door. Rin sat on the bed with the brightest smile.

"Daddy! Kagura! I'm glad you two are okay." He walked over and wrapped her in a hug kissing her forehead. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He didn't speak but continued to hold her.

"We are all just glad that you're okay," said Kagura as she too hugged Rin.

The rest of the group stood at the door as they watched the family embrace.

"I'm glad she is okay." Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Thank Kami."

**A/N: Okay. I am really sorry that I have not been updating. I know sorry doesn't really count but I have been really busy. I was busy preparing to leave the US to go study in South Korea (am still in school) and I have finally settled down. I will try and update more now that I'm settled. Please continue to read and review! Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza and Aiko (means little loved one).**

**Chapter 9: Tears**

It was great that Rin was awake and doing extremely well. The doctors and nurses could not believe she had awakened. It was a miracle. Inuyasha wanted to join in the happiness, but knew that Sesshomaru needed this time with his family. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and they left the room to give the family some privacy. He noticed that she was smiling, tears forming in her chocolate eyes. He turned to Zeinzu and Raiza.

"You guys should go home and get some rest. I don't think we will be able to see Rin tonight. You two can have the day off tomorrow. A lot has been going on and I appreciate your hard work. " Inuyasha said softly to them. Raiza began to protest, but Zeinzu calmed her. He smiled and gave a slight bow before leaving with Raiza.

Inuyasha was glad that they drove separately. He turned his attention back to Kagome. Grabbing her hand, he walked her outside. When no one was around, he turned and hugged her. Seconds later, she sobbed quietly against his shoulder. Inuyasha just stood there and held her, tears falling from his own eyes.

After a few minutes, Kagome raised her head. She cupped his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "I'm so happy."

"You were right." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Everything is alright." He placed his forehead against hers. They stood in each other's arms and enjoying the cool breeze of the night.

"So what happens from here?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha stepped away from her and smiled.

"I have no idea." He chuckled. He didn't care what happened next. Rin was doing better. Things were looking up. "We should go home. We can come back tomorrow and visit. I'm pretty sure that the doctor is going to want Rin to stay overnight just to make sure everything is okay."

Kagome yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some sleep."

"Yea, me too." Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to his car. Before pulling off, Inuyasha sent Kagura a text, knowing she would check her messages before Sesshomaru. It had been a long night for everyone. He was just glad things were over. They drove in silence until they made it safely home.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes." He helped her out of the passenger side and walked towards the house. Kagome didn't continue until they were inside.

"When do you think Rin will be released from the hospital?"

Aiko meowed, making her way towards Kagome. She picked her up and headed to her room with Inuyasha following behind. Another small yawn escaped her lips.

"Since the hospital may want to run some tests on her to make sure everything is okay, I would think maybe a day or two." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sat on her bed as she went into the bathroom to change. Aiko climbed on his lap and purred loudly for attention. "Sorry for leaving you here alone."

He stretched out on the bed, kicking off his shoes and moving Aiko to the center of his chest. Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She climbed into bed with Inuyasha and turned off the light. Inuyasha stretched his arm out so she could use it as a pillow and curled up next to him.

"Sweet dreams Kagome." Those were the last words spoken before Inuyasha closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived quickly. Inuyasha woke up alone in the bed. Kagome and Aiko were no were to be seen. He laid there staring up at the ceiling and wondered if last night was all a dream. His phone vibrated. It was a text message from Kagura:<p>

_The doctor is going to keep Rin for today. If everything is alright, she will be able to leave tonight. Rin wanted me to let you know that she wants to come see you and Kagome soon. _

Inuyasha smiled and sent a text back.

_Tell her we will be waiting for her. Let me know when so we can plan a party for her. I know she will like that._

After he sent the text, Kagome walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha. It's about time you got up." She placed the tray down on the table as he sat up.

"It's the afternoon already. How long have you been up?" Inuyasha's mouth began to water as eyed the tray filled with toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, and peaches.

"About an hour ago is when I got up. I thought I could make some food for us." Inuyasha took that as a sign to dig in.

Kagome laughed and began eating too. His cell began to vibrate again.

"Kagura texted me back. Rin wants to come visit." He explained over a mouth full of food.

Kagome smiled and looked at his text. "Kagura said it will probably next week because Sesshomaru is still being very protective."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That gives us time to plan a little party for her."

"Rin will be excited." He nodded. "So Inuyasha," he had stopped eating and glanced at Kagome. She was fidgeting and looking down.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Yes." He waited, hoping she would say something else. Kagome took a deep breath in and out before speaking again. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

There was another long pause. Inuyasha began to worry. Something was obviously on her mind. He wasn't sure if it was bad or good. He wasn't even sure what it could be about. Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just tell me Kagome. I'm sure it's not bad." He hoped it wasn't bad.

Kagome got up and began to pace the room. Inuyasha watched, appetite lost. He moved the tray to the nightstand.

"It's just…" Kagome sighed and turned to him. "I don't know how to say this without sounding stupid." she mumbled.

"Just say it and we will go from there."

"Okay." She walked over and stood in front of him. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately."

"That sounds positive." He smiled, trying to encourage her.

"We've been together for a long time now. I know our relationship hasn't really improved. After Nathaniel passed away, I thought things would be better. I thought that I had truly forgiven him for everything that he had done. I thought I could finally move on with my life, but I realized that it's not true. I haven't forgiven him. I still hate him for everything he did to me, for all the things he made me do. Sometimes I still feel like I am that scared little girl hiding in the closet of my room hoping things will get better, hoping he won't find me.

I keep asking myself why you are still with me. I know I sometimes push you away, yet you are always waiting for me. I don't deserve it." A tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and walked away. "I look at myself and feel disgusted. When you kiss me, when you touch me, I feel like I am dirtying you. I know you said it's not my fault. I know we talked about this before, but I can't move on. I'm not strong like you. I can't forgive and forget, not this. I will never be able to. I know you say you love me, I know you really do. I just…" she drew in a shaky breath. "I want to be that person that is here for you. I want to give you everything, but I am still haunted by the demons of my past. I don't know how I will ever be able to overcome them."

She turned back to him. "When I found out Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin were in an accident, I was so scared. I kept thinking to myself, what if this happened to you. What will I do? I don't want to lose you Inuyasha. I love you too much. How do I make myself stronger like you? What if you were gone tomorrow? I would have nothing to remember you by. I would feel angry that I had put so much distance between us." Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were falling. "I want us to grow. I want this love I have for you to continue to grow, but I don't know how. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I don't ever want to be without you." Inuyasha stood and walked up to her as she went on. "I just want you."

"And that is all you need. You have me." He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers.

**I am back! My semester has been killing me slowing. I'm back it is almost over. I have not abandoned any of my stories. I am returning. It's a slow process, but it better than nothing. I hope I still have my readers. I am trying to update some of my stories this week. Thank you for your patience!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. I do own Zeinzu, Raiza, and Aiko.**

**Chapter 10: Love**

Inuyasha showered Kagome with gentle kisses all over her face. She was suffering for so long and he didn't even notice. It shamed him that she was fighting a battle alone when he was with her. His Kagome was so strong even though she had yet to realize it. He needed to be more supportive of her than to chase his selfish desires.

He kissed her closed eyes and held her tightly as she cried softly against his chest.

"You're so good to me, Inuyasha."

"I told you and I will tell you again that I am here for you. Your demons may still be around, but know that I will fight them for you even when you have given up." Kagome smiled up at him. "I love you." He whisper.

"I love you too."

"Then let me in." Kagome nodded and tilted her head as she welcomed his lips again.

The kisses were no longer gently. Passion flowed through each kiss Inuyasha placed on Kagome's lips. She placed the palms of her hands against the sides of his face to pull him closer. He licked and nipped her bottom, demanding entrance. She complied, opening her mouth. He stroked his tongue against hers. Inuyasha explored every inch of her mouth until he was satisfied.

"Inu." She whispered against his lips. "I want…"

"I know." He bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Inuyasha gently laid her down on the bed and stepped back to look at her.

Kagome smiled and stretched out her hands to him. "Come here."

He slowly crawled over top of her until their faces were mere inches from each other. His hair curtained over her.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure?"

"I thought you would be eager." she said with a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I am, but I want this to be what you want."

"Less talk, more action." Inuyasha shook his head and complied to her demand. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck. His hands trailed under her shirt, caressing her smooth skin. He smiled when he felt her shiver underneath him.

Kagome tugged on his shirt. Inuyasha sat up to pull his shirt over his head. He did the same for her, carefully and ever so slowly lifting it away from her body. Kagome helped by arching her back and lifting her hands. Inuyasha tossed both shirts to the floor. He just sat and watched her, eyes roaming over her exposed skin, taking in every detail, every imperfection.

"Inuyasha."

"You're so beautiful." She smiled up at him. He took his right hand and brushed the hair out of her face. Caressing her cheek, his hands traveled down her neck and to her collarbone. "I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too." Inuyasha and Kagome spent the night loving each other until they were both exhausted.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form. He brushed her hair away from her face. His goal was finally reached. Although it was not the way he had planned it out, it was still perfect. He never knew what Kagome had been thinking while in their relationship.

Kagome never expressed the feelings she had kept bottled inside. Hell, Inuyasha didn't even know that Nathaniel was still haunting her. He wished that he had known earlier. Maybe, he could have helped more.

"Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance. Kagome was gazing up at him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yep." He drew lazy patterns on her arm. "I was just thinking that our love making was beyond words and that I might become addicted to you."

"I thought you already was." She said with a laugh.

"I am more so now than ever. Sex does that to a guy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That is such a guy think to say."

Inuyasha rolled on his side to face her. He didn't say a word, just gazed into her eyes. Seconds turned into minutes. Kagome looked away. He turned her face to his again and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Inuyasha grinned. "I have a confession to make."

"Do I even want to hear it?"

"Probably not." Kagome snorted in response. "But," he ignored her. "I think we should be honest with one another."

"Honest about what?"

"Well." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. When he didn't continue, she pinched his arm. "Ow!"

"Talk."

He sat up and rubbed his arm. Kagome did the same, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest.

"So remember how I've kinda been pushing for us to spend time together." Kagome remained quiet. "Well, I had ulterior motives. I wanted our relationship to advance a little."

"Meaning?"

Inuyasha knew that Kagome knew what he was talking about. She just wanted him to say it out loud.

"We've been together for two years at arm's length with one another. I have been practice abstinence for two years! Do you know how hard that was for me? To make matters worse, you teased me in your little outfits. So I decided that I would seduce you. In the end, you would be happy and I would be happy." There, he said it. It was out in the open now. Inuyasha had no regrets. He braced his self for a tongue lashing, but one never came. He looked over to Kagome and noticed that she was watching him quietly. A smile was on her face.

"Your dad told me you would do something like this."

"My dad?" Inuyasha's face scrunched up in disgust.

She let out a laugh. "No, not this exactly. He just said you would do something drastic to get what you want."

"I can't believe you talked to my dad about sex." Inuyasha shuddered. "That's just wrong."

"I didn't!" Kagome threw a pillow at him. He caught it before it could make contact and tossed it on the floor. "Sex was never mentioned in our conversation."

"But he was hinting at it. New subject please!"

She shook her head at his antics. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're not mad."

"No, I'm not."

"Good. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Inuyasha laid back down on the bed. "My conscious is clean now."

"I bet you were just dying inside for not telling me." He gripped her arm and tugged her back down beside him.

"Yes. I've had many sleepless notices because of it."

"Sure you have."

Inuyasha brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I promise to never keep anything from you."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

He reached over and turned the light on that was on the nightstand beside the bed. Reaching over more, he opened the draw and began going through it. Kagome propped herself up with her hand.

"What you are doing?"

"Going to prove to you that I mean it." Whatever he was looking for was not in the draw. He sat up and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his boxers off the floor, he slipped them and headed to the closet. He turned on the room like. Kagome flinched.

"What are you looking for?"

"Give me a sec."

Kagome looked around. She picked up Inuyasha's shirt off the floor and put it on. Getting out of the bed, she walked over to him. She watched him go through shoe boxes.

"Inuyasha."

"Wait."

She sighed and continued to watch him. She was at a lost at what he was looking for. He was determined to find it.

Several minutes passed by before Inuyasha spoke again. "I found it!" He pulled out a small black box from the back of the closet. He turned to Kagome and smiled.

Kagome eyed it and looked at back at Inuyasha. Her heart quickened and she took a step back.

"Kagome, I told you that I promised that I wouldn't keep anything from you." He held up the box. "I got this a year ago and I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Inuyasha got down on one knee. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome ran out the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Inuyasha was trying hard to not let her reaction get to him. It wasn't like she said no.

He groaned. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. He wanted to go after her, but knew she needed space. Even though he came to that conclusion, he found himself standing by the bathroom door.

"Kagome," he said with a knock, "I'm sorry if I shocked you, I wasn't trying to." He paused, giving her a chance to speak. When she said nothing, he continued. "I just want you to know that you don't have to give me your answer now." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You can say no if you want."

When he was greeted with more silence, he turned and began to walk away, but stopped when he heard the door open. Kagome walked out and walked towards him, stopping when they were only inches from each other. She took several deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. Yes, you did shock me. I didn't expect you to propose to me." She bit her lip, gazing up at him. "Are you sure this is what you want? What if…" Her eyes glistened with fresh tears, but she held them back.

"Kagome, I love you so much. You keep thinking about the future, stop. Just live in this moment with me. All I know is that I can't live without you. I love waking up next to you. I love seeing you smile and know I am the reason for it. I love just how perfect we are together. I just want to be with you. You told me you just want me remember. I just want the same from you." Inuyasha reached forward and pulled her close until their foreheads rested against each other.

They stood there in each other's arms, taking the the comfort that they received from each other.

"Yes." Inuyasha moved back slightly. Kagome tilted her head up and smiled. "My answer is yes."

It took a split second for it to register. When he caught on, he picked her up and swung her around. Kagome let out a laugh. He put her down and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so happy." he said.

"Me too."

"Now everything is perfect."

Inuyasha was happy. He finally got what he wanted. Kagome loved him and she said yes. What more could he ask for. Life could only get sweeter.

**A/N: This is not the end. I just wanted to make that known. ****Okay, I am really sorry that I have been neglecting my stories. I have been very busy with school. Being a senior, I am taking harder courses. I have four papers that I have to write, but I guess that is my fault for trying to be an overachiever by double minoring. Plus I am in the middle of making plans to study abroad again, this time in Tokyo, Japan for a month. But enough about that. Anyway, I'm trying to dedicate an hour every day to writing and I hope I can stick to it. Hopefully that I will get that chapter ready before the week is over. I will at least try and have a chapter up every week if I don't have writer's block. I am really trying and thank you all for sticking with me!**


End file.
